


Family doesn’t end with blood

by Horror1999



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror1999/pseuds/Horror1999
Summary: One night the Cullens find a baby On their door step with a note addressed to them. The child’s name is Hope Marie Swan and she is the last of her kind. She is part witch, part wolf and part vampire. They choose to raise her up and years later they meet up with the Volturi and something discover something unexpected...
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - an unexpected discovery  
The Cullens where coming back from a family hunt when a Sound and heartbeat attracted their attention. Looking around they couldn’t find where it was coming from. That was until they reached their house and found a little basket on their porch. Racing over they Looked inside and saw a baby with a note attached to her blanket for them. They took the baby and the note inside.  
Carlisle POV  
Who would leave a newborn child here and in the cold was all I could think as I looked at the newborn. I wanted to check the newborn child over for injuries and to read the note. We got her in and warmed up some milk for her to drink. After checking her over and assessing she had not injuries I meet my family in the lounge with her in my arms and we all watched as she drink greedily and ended up falling asleep in my arms. I handed Esme the note and we all listened as the notes context was read.  
Esme POV  
When Carlisle headed me the note I opened I in fear of what it said. I felt a cold hand grip my shoulder as I turned and saw Carlisle looking at me trying to comfort me. Slowly I started to read what was on the note.  
ᗪEᗩᖇ ᑕᑌᒪᒪEᑎ'ᔕ  
YOᑌ ᗰᗩY ᑎOT ᖇEᗰEᗰᗷEᖇ ᗰE ᗷᑌT I ᖇEᗰEᗰᗷEᖇ YOᑌ ᖴᖇOᗰ ᗪEᑕᗩᗪEᔕ ᗩGO. ᔕᗩᗪᒪY ᗷY TᕼE TIᗰE YOᑌ ᗩᖇE ᖇEᗩᗪIᑎG TᕼIᔕ I ᕼᗩᐯE ᗷEEᑎ KIᒪᒪEᗪ. I ᒪEᗩᐯE Iᑎ YOᑌᖇ ᑭOᔕᔕEᔕᔕIOᑎ ᗰY ᗪᗩᑌGᕼTEᖇ.ᕼEᖇ ᑎᗩᗰE Iᔕ ᕼOᑭE ᗰᗩᖇIE ᔕᗯᗩᑎ.  
ᔕᕼE ᕼᗩᔕ TO ᗷE KEEᑭEᗪ ᔕᗩᖴE ᗩᔕ ᔕᕼE Iᔕ TᕼE ᒪᗩᔕT Oᖴ ᕼEᖇ KIᑎᗪ ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕᕼOᑌᒪᗪᑎ'T EᐯEᑎ E᙭IᔕT. ᔕᕼE Iᔕ ᑭᗩᖇT ᗯITᑕᕼ, ᑭᗩᖇT ᔕᕼᗩᑭE ᔕᕼIᖴTEᖇ ᗩᑎᗪ ᑭᗩᖇT ᐯᗩᗰᑭIᖇE. ᔕᕼE Iᔕ ᐯEᖇY ᑭOᗯEᖇᖴᑌᒪ ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕOᗰEOᑎE Iᔕ TᖇYIᑎG TO KIᒪᒪ ᕼEᖇ ᖴOᖇK ᗯᕼEᑎ ᔕᕼE ᗯᗩᔕ ᗷOᖇᑎ OᑎᒪY ᗩ ᖴEᗯ ᗪᗩYᔕ ᗩGO. ᕼEᖇ ᗪᗩᗪ Iᔕ ᗪEᗩᗪ ᗩᑎᗪ ᗰE TOO ᑎOᗯ.  
I ᕼᗩᐯE ᗩᒪᖇEᗩᗪY ᔕIGᑎEᗪ OᐯEᖇ ᖴᗩᒪᒪ GᑌᗩᖇᗪIᗩᑎᔕᕼIᑭ Oᖴ ᕼEᖇ TO YOᑌ ᗩᒪᒪ YOᑌ ᑎEEᗪ TO ᗪO Iᔕ ᔕIGᑎ IT ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕᕼE Iᔕ ᑌᑎᗪEᖇ ᕼEᖇ GᑌᗩᖇᗪIᗩᑎᔕᕼIᑭ. ᑭᒪEᗩᔕE KEEᑭ ᕼEᖇ ᔕᗩᖴE ᖴOᖇ ᔕᕼE ᕼᗩᗪ ᗩ ᗰᗩᔕᔕIᐯE ᗪEᔕTIᑎY ᗩᕼEᗩᗪ Oᖴ ᕼEᖇ ᗩᑎᗪ ᑎEEᗪ ᒪOᐯE ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕᑌᑭᑭOᖇT TO ᗩᑕᕼIEᐯE IT. I KᑎOᗯ YOᑌ ᗩᑎ EᔕᗰE ᗯᗩᑎTEᗪ ᗩ ᗷᗩᗷY ᗷEᖴOᖇE YOᑌ ᑕᕼᗩᑎGEᗪ ᔕO I ᗩᗰ GIᐯIᑎG YOᑌ ᕼOᑭE ᔕO YOᑌ ᑕᗩᑎ ᗷEᑕOᗰE ᑭᗩᖇEᑎTᔕ ᗩᑎᗪ ᗰᗩKE TᕼᗩT ᗪᖇEᗩᗰ ᑕOᗰE TᖇᑌE.  
ᒪOᐯE  
ᗩᐯᗩ ᔕᗯᗩᑎ  
Everyone was in shock and looked a the little sleeping child in Carlisle's arms. A document fell our of the letter and indeed Ava had signed it. We all knew that we wanted her in the family so after a vote Carlisle and esme signed the document and Sent in off.  
2 days later  
A letter had arrived which started we are now officially Hope’s family. Everyone gathered and the whole night we smiled knowing we had a new member.  
Cullen children POV  
Carlisle and Esme where happily to finally have a baby in the house which they could call there own. Jasper and alice where happily to have a new sibling to annoy and especially for alice take shopping when older. Rosalie was pretending to be annoyed but deep down was happy to finally have a younger sibling. Emmett and Edward well they were busy playing a game to care. That was until Hope started crying and they looked to see what's wrong. They all knew what it was when an horrific smell flooded the house and everyone gagged running outside for fresh air.  
We all turned as saw Carlisle holding hope who was slowing falling asleep again on him and Esme holding a bag with a smelly diaper in. We all wondered how they could handle it but we watched the joy and they hugged and kissed hope. We were a true family now. But we all knew hope was a daddy's girl as she Mostly letting him hold her unless he had to go somewhere. She was close with Esme letting her hold her but her favourite person was definitely Carlisle. We all knew she was special , she had a bright destiny and we knew we would protect her with our immortal lives.


	2. Hope growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopes first use of magic.   
> father/daughter bonding.

”Children, what are you doing?” shouted Carlisle front he top of the stairs. Everyone turned to face a Carlisle as he walked down towards us with a confused look on his face while holding Hope who was 1 today. No one moved a muscle and until Emmett said with a guilty look on his face ” nothing just playing”. ” I see so why is the vase of flowers broken and chess pieces everywhere,” asked Carlisle with an even more confused look on his face. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Carlisle knew they were up to something. He stepped closer handing Hope over to Esme while watching the older children reaction in the hope he could understand what they were planning. In an instant, all the older children took of runny at vampire speed out of the house saying that it was time for school which Hope didn't mind as she already knew what they were. They had told her when she was able to understand. She didn't mind and had just instead cuddled closer to Carlisle.

Carlisle and Esme just looked at each other in shock and confusion. Then at Hope who just looked at them with a cuter confused face. Esme had broken the silence when she said handing Hope back to Carlisle saying ” she had to go to work” Esme had got a job as a school teacher at forks high school where her other children went. She kissed Hope who just smiled back. Kissed her husband and said see you later. Minutes later her car sounds and she was gone to work.

With that everyone was out of the house to expect Carlisle who had a day of working and Hope. He turned and sighed at the damage as she looked at hope and said” Great I now have to clean this up. Your older brother and sisters will be in big trouble tonight for this.” All Hope so was smiling back and using some of her magic picked up the broken vase and fixed it like it was never broken. Minutes later the room looked like nothing had happened. Spotless. Carlisle turned to look at hope in his arms in wonder as she hugged him tighter. All he said was ”Thank you” Hope smiled again and he walked to the sofa with Hope in hand and sat down. With her, on his lap, he just out a boon and started reading her.   
Hope POV   
I liked making my dad happy. I liked my whole family even if my brothers and sister were annoying. I knew I was different just like them. But I felt safe and loved here.   
Carlisle POV   
I looked in wonder at Hope who happily sat on my lap and listened to me reading a book. She was one of a kind and would always be a little princess to me even when she was older. I wondered how powerful she is and what her destiny is. After a while, I heard her stomach growl and knew she was hungry. Dropping the book and getting up with Hope in my arms I made my way to the kitchen and sat her and the kitchen counter while I made some food for her. I checked to see that she wouldn't fall every though seconds. But I knew I would catch her anyway. When it was done I picked her up and the food and sat her down on a stool and at besides her watching her eat. After she was done I washed the dish keeping an eye on Hope all the while. We then took a walk in the woods with Hope on my shoulders for an hour before coming back and watching Frozen. Hope sadly made me sing along to all the songs which made me realise the time and that my family had been watching me sing for the last hour. They all broke down laughing afterwards. I looked at Hope then back to them. I didn't care what they thought if it made Hope happy I would do anything even if it meant wear dress and makeup to work. She was my little princess. I had explained That Hope had fixed the room with magic even though she was only one. My family and looked at her with wonder. Emmett approach her and said,” Is that all you can do?” A devilish smile appeared on her face. Everyone including me all turned to face Emmett and everyone said:” you shouldn't have said that now your in for it.” one look at Hopes grinning face confirmed that and Emmett went even paler then possible for a vampire. Hope then smuggled deeper in my arms and yarned and fell asleep still smiling. We all knew she was up to something but what could she have planned for Emmett.   
Hope POV  
He better watch out. I am going to get home good.   
Emmett POV   
What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Hope have planned for Emmett? Leave your guesses in the comment section.


	3. Hope get injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens have a run-in with wolves after Hope goes missing one night. Will they find her before it is too late?

Emmett was on edge. He knew full well Hope would get him good. He paced in his room all night thinking of what has he done. The family remaining him every second didn't help either. He was dreading the next day. It was not because of school but because of the unknown and one knew of what Hope could really do or how powerful she was. All he knew is he was screwed and not in a good way. Except maybe someone did her favourite person... Dad.

I knocked on his office door. He heard someone say ”come in”. He walked and saw his dad going through some paperwork on his desk. He looked up and asked,” hello son what's wrong?”.  
Emmett said down and said,” I want to ask about Hope and how powerful you think she is.” 

All his dad said was” powerful and we don't know the extent of her ability so I really don't know and if you a worried about what she will do to get revenge probably nothing much as she has only just started using magic.”

Emmett replied as ” thanks dad that makes me feel so much better and I don't think we will ever know”. Emmett then got up and turned to leave as Esme screamed ”Hope is missing”. We sprinted out of the office to find a panicking Esme and no Hope. We searched for the house 4x but Hope had vanished. Carlisle went to calm down Esme when a bloodcurdling scream came from the wood. 

We raced out there to find wolves surrounding Hope. She saw us and tried to get to us but The pack leader got in the way blocking her route. We were all desperate to get to her when another solve went to Lil her but she got out the way but the solve managed to scratch her arm causing bleeding. This distracted them enough for Hope to get past them and get back to us. Before they knew what had happened Hope was back in Carlisle arms crying and holding tight. Carlisle tried to calm her down which after a while worked. He then addressed the wolves who realised they had made a mistake in hurting her. We all growled at them warning them to stay back. It worked they left with the leader giving us one final growl and they were gone.   
Now we had to care for Hopes injury. We all walked into the house and sat Hope in Carlisle’s office. She was still sobbing but after dealing with the injury which wasn't too deep luckily which Carlisle quickly bandaged she had calmed down but still wouldn’t tell us what happened.   
We when down to the lounge with Hope in Carlisles arms again and we watched over her as she slowly fell asleep. Esme draped a blanket over her and Carlisle held her closer to him making her feel safe. We all knew we had to protect Hope from the wolves after that. The family then spent the rest of the night reading a book or playing games without waking up Hope. The fear of our parent's faces was gone but we all kept an eye of Hope knowing we almost lost her tonight.   
Carlisle had called for meeting with the loves for tomorrow morning to discuss hope and what happened. We all agreed Hope shouldn’t come and meet them again as one she only 1 and two they had tried to kill her tonight. By the look of concern over our parent's faces, we all knew they would protect Hope and even kill anything that would try to kill her.   
We later received the call saying the meeting would be tomorrow at 11 am and they requested that the child to be brought along it wouldn't go-ahead. Carlisle reluctantly agreed but we all knew he didn't want to put her in harm's way.   
We had come up with a plan to have Hope in Edwards's arms so if it turned south we could get her out of there as he was the fastest out of us all. We would have Edward in the middle while we stood on the outside keeping Hope hopefully from harm's way. However, we all hope it wouldn't go south and that the wolves would see hope isn't a threat And that we could use them to protect her from any harm.   
But that could wait until tomorrow right now we had Hope safe with us and we were not going to take our eyes off her. But we all wondered how did Hope get in the woods if she was in the house before under Esme watchful eye. We all come up with the idea that it much one of her powers as a witch. Jasper said she must have teleported herself to the woods by accident. We all looked at her in shock thinking ...  
What else can she do?   
Little do we know that though out the next years we where about to find out what she could really do.


	4. Hopes revenge and new powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected things happen the night before the meeting and hope gets her revenge.

As the night dragged on as everyone dreaded the following day and the meeting with the wolves. It was about 10pm when Carlise and Esme had put Hope in her room to sleep. However everyone was still on edge as they looked out for danger and making sure Hope was safe.   
It was about 6 in the morning when a little, petite footsteps caught our attention. We had been playing monopoly and didn’t reliese that they had been coming closer to them. It wasn’t until the footsteps going closer that had alerted us to someone little coming towards us. By the time we had reliesed Hope has stuck up on us and was hiding behind the couch waiting to scare us. When the footsteps stopped we listened out for more but there was none. But a little heartbeat behind the couch had caught our attention. We all very quietly got up and speed around the other side watching as Hope who was bending down trying to hide as about to try and jump scare us. She hadn’t reused she was being watched which made this more fun. When she had realised that we wasn’t there anymore she had a cut confused shock on he face however that soon changed when she used her magic to mix up the money and move everyone’s little counters on the monopoly board. We watched in shock as he worked her magic until everyone had more money than Emmett. She smiled to herself and jumped back it surprise when she had realised we had been watching all along. She took off running and a game of cat one mouse had begun. You would think for vampires we could catch her however we were wrong but she kept outsmarting us until she had ended up getting caught by Edward who handed her over to Carlise who held her close and she nuzzled her face into his neck.   
We all sat down again and realised that she may be small but she was powerful. Emmet that screamed out “seriously”. We all knew why he was talking about and we all just laughed. However Hope had something else planned when a bucket full of cold water gel on hime. Emmet gave Hope a glare and went to dry himself. He came down a second later changed and said. “ you win” Hope just smiled. We all packed the game up and watched TV


	5. The meeting and the imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens meet the wolves . A surprise awaits them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. Will try to update more regularly

The morning started like any other morning with Esme making Hope breakfast and later Carlisle putting on fresh bandages. Hope didn’t mind though as she was too distracted by the sounds Emmett fighting Edward in the back garden and her food. It was until a vase breaking and crashing to the ground that Carlisle and Esme turned around looking out the window. By this time hope had finished eating and looking to where the sound had come from. She got up and down from the table with her plate in hand slowly walked towards where her parents stood gazing out the window.   
Carlisle POV   
Me and Esme stood watching the scene unfold Emmett accusing Edward of breaking the vase and Edward doing the same to Emmett. A huge argument had broken out and all the Cullen children was fighting. Me and Esme knew we had to break it up. We turned around to see Hope gone from the table. We panicked for a moment before a light tap on my leg caught our attention and the words “ down here” made us look down to see Hope looking at us plate in hand. Esme bent down taking the Plate kissing the top of Hope head. While I had turned to watch the scene unfold outside. Esme then turned to me planting a kiss on my lips staring “ let’s go and see the damage” I nodded but only letting her go after kissing her again. I heard a little footstep running away bad said asked her to go out there and that I will be there soon. I watched her walked away before going after Hope who had scampered off somewhere.   
I thought to myself she maybe only one but she was very clever and was more advanced mentally then an average one year old. But yet again she wasn’t your average one year old. I smiled to myself myself thinking about everything that made her unique. I snapped out of my thoughts when a little giggle from behind me sounded. Turning around I looked but Hope wasn’t there. The laughter then sounded above me. Looking up I saw Hope looking down at me hovering in the air. “You found me” she said giggling.   
She slowly lowered herself down until she was back in my arms.” I did now let’s go and see what your sibling are up too” She put her little arms around my neck holding on as I zoomed and of the house to the back garden. Upon coming into the scene many plant pots were broken and the children was getting a good telling off by Esme. She ordered them to tidy it up before coming back to to me.   
“ Dealt with” she proudly stated. I replied as “good”. We watched as they worked to fix the damage. By the time they were down it was time for the meeting. Everyone including me tensed up and I said ” let’s get this done with”. We where at the spot in seconds. I handed Hope to Edward she squirmed in his arms trying to get back to me. We all surrounded her and Edward forming a protective circle. 

10 wolves come in the clearing with the alpha in front. Hope soon stoped hiding her face in his Edwards neck. Sensing this he held her closer. The alpha growled and snapped and Edward stepped forward a bit and told us ” he wants to know about the child and what she is?” I turned to face him and then to Rosalie asking for her to take Hope from Edward. She nodded and smiled and walked to Edward he handed her Hope. He then walked back to Emmett side. I then turned back to the wolves and replied to them. “ the child is our newest family member and is a hybrid. She is part witch, part wolf and part vampire . She is last of her kind. Her name is hope. I called this meeting to discuss what happened last night, one do you attacked her.”   
The alpha then turned to some wolves and snapped at them. Turning back to us he shifted and so did the other wolves. They all looked like they were 17 or 18. He spoke again” that shouldn’t have happened I am so sorry. We didn’t know she was yours. We want like to meet her in again in person but I understand if you don’t want us to.” I looked at the Esme and the others and lastly to Hope who was hidden by Rosalie. I turned back and spoke back “ we except your apology and if you want to you can but my family will not hesitate to attack if we feel like she is being threatened. We are very protective over her.” The wolves then looked at each other and walked over to us. I walked over to Rosalie who handed her back to me and I whispered thank you to her. Turning around I walked back to face the wolves some had shifted back to wolves forms. Esme grabbed my hand and helped tempted Hope out of hiding. She looked at me and Esme then to the wolves. She shrieked and hide again. I whispered in her ear” it is okay they won’t hurt you. They want to meet you.” She finally decide to reappear. The family had gathered behind me. Esme suggested we head back to the house and let the wolves meet her there. She thought Hope would feel safer there. We all agreed and asks the wolves to follow us.   
Upon getting home we all sat down in the lounge and watched as the wolves one by one introduced themselves to Hope. By the end she was more comfortable with them and we felt like they were not a threat. I had sadly been called in and come hole two hours later to Hope playing fetch with one. I later found out he had imprinted in her. To say I was shocked was not lie. Upon seeing me she to ran to me almost falling over. The wolves had by then decided to head back to the reservation. I stopped Evan who had imprinted in her and warned him that if he ever broke her heart, he will have the family to deal with. He looked scared and took off not looking back. 

The rest of the day was quiet as the family watched everyone play chess. By 8 Hope had fallen asleep and was put in her bed.


End file.
